Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that can execute a fax transmission function, a transmission method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
In a case of using a fax transmission function to transmit data, image data is transmitted by a bit image. In an apparatus having a fax transmission function, one resolution is selected from a plurality of resolutions at a time of transmission of data, and the data is transmitted in the selected resolution. At that time, the higher the resolution that transmission is performed at, the greater a transmission time becomes and the greater a telephone charge becomes. Meanwhile, the lower the resolution the transmission is performed at, the greater a probability that detailed characters or complicated image data will be unreadable when printed by a transmission destination fax reception device.
When executing a fax transmission function in an apparatus provided with a reading apparatus for reading an image of an original, a fax transmission image may be printed and checked. Typically, a resolution of an image differs in a copy function and a fax transmission function. Therefore, as a print function for a preview of a fax transmission, there is a need to print at the fax transmission resolution as recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-199350. In addition, in a case of desiring to change the resolution and perform a check or a transmission after preview printing, a reading operation must be performed again.